Project Music
by Jewels-Rem
Summary: Crossover between real life and the band Linkin Park. About two huge LP fans (my friend and I) who find the band's MC walking down the street, asking for the time, and eventually find themselves on an amazing, hilarious, and memorable adventure.
1. This Time The Clock Made It Happen

Two 11th graders, Hannah Wood and Jessica DeAngel, exited the mall where they had just re-visited the store Hot Topic to get the latest Linkin Park, their favorite band, merchandise.  
  
"Dude did you see the look on that guy's face at Hot Topic? When we asked him if he had any Mike Shinoda designed skater shoes? Haha!" Jessica laughed.  
  
"Yeah, he looked at us like we were nuts. Hasn't he heard of those DC shoes before?" Hannah laughed along with her.  
  
"Well I guess not. But whoever hasn't is crazy. Man those shoes are FAMOUS! I would do anything to have them." Jessica exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah well, at least we got some LP t-shirts. Better than nothin'." Hannah said, looking down at their matching shirts.  
  
"True, very true." Jessica said, though a tiny bit unsatisfied.  
  
"Excuse me." A voice said behind them. The two girls turned around. Hannah's mouth dropped open and eyes wide as she looked the man up and down. Jessica gave her a quizzical look as the man began to speak once more…  
  
"Would either one of you happen to have the time?" he asked.  
  
"Why sure," Jessica paused and looked down at her watch, "It's 3 o'clock sharp."  
  
"Thanks." he said. He stopped and looked at the two girls as if expecting them to say something more. Hannah's heart pounded as she still remained speechless.  
  
"Hannah." Jessica hissed. Hannah looked up at the man's face, wishing more than anything that she could say something.  
  
Finally, the man turned around the walked down the street. Leaving Jessica to deal with her shocked friend.  
  
"Dude, Hannah, are you okay?!" Jessica asked, bending her head down to look at Hannah's eyes, which were pointed down to the ground.  
  
Hannah mumbled as she opened her purse. She pulled out her makeup mirror and turned it to take a look at the man that had reached a blue van.  
  
"Hannah!" Jessica shouted, and pulled Hannah's mirror-hand down, "What on earth do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Jess! Do you have any idea who that man was?" Hannah asked, a shocked grin creeping up onto her face.  
  
"Yes. I do. Just an ordinary guy walking down the street wondering what the time was." Jessica said casually.  
  
"Oh, no no no no no. He," Hannah said, pointing at the blue van, "Is NO ordinary guy. That is Mike Shinoda! From Linkin Park! Why can't you see that Jessica?!"  
  
"Ahh pft. You think every guy is Mike." Jessica said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Will you listen to me?! Okay well if you don't believe me, sneak your way up to his van and I'll prove to you that that is Mike." Hannah said, nodding and putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Fine then, but don't blame me when he gets mad at two girls stalking him."  
  
The girls quietly made their way to the back of the van and slowly lifted their heads up to look inside the window. Inside was all the gear anyone needed to make a band. Hannah and Jessica turned their head around the corner of the van and saw the entire Linkin Park band, talking amongst themselves.  
  
"All I know is that we're not going to call it quits. No way." said Chester, the lead singer of Linkin Park.  
  
"Yeah I know, but we worked our asses off writing these songs and there's no way we can write 'em all again, or new ones." Mike said, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"So what'd we do then?" Rob, the drummer, asked.  
  
Jessica sneakily put her hands behind her back and walked slowly up to the band.  
  
"Wow." Jessica said, completely shocked. The whole band turned to look at her, and moved their heads past her to look at Hannah who stood shyly behind her. Although Hannah looked shy, she looked like she couldn't contain her excitement and awe.  
  
"You guys rock!" Jessica yelled suddenly. The band flinched as Jessica surprised them.  
  
"We're huge fans! We love you!" Jessica reached back and pulled Hannah next to her. Hannah smiled and stayed completely silent.  
  
"And I think I know who can help you with your song-writing problem. I couldn't help but overhear…" Jessica explained, "See...my friend here, she's an awesome song-writer. Just tell her what ya want and she'll write it up in minutes."  
  
Some of the band members looked confused, but Mike Shinoda got right to business.  
  
"Seriously?" Mike said, looking back and forth between the girls with the cutest grin on his face, "That's great! Let's see what you got."  
  
Phoenix looked at Mike like he was crazy.  
  
"What? We need the help, don't we?" Mike asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, I know that Mike. But not from a 15 year old girl."  
  
"Actually, we're 16." Jessica corrected him.  
  
"Hop in, we'll take you to our tour bus." Chester said.  
  
"Oh my god, Hannah. This can not be happening!" Jessica squealed excitedly as they both stepped into Linkin Park's van for a ride full of amazing, opportunity led, and exciting adventures. 


	2. Craptacular!

Jessica and Hannah sat in total silence as the driver of the van started it up.  
  
"Wow." Hannah managed to blurt out after they had introduced themselves. "I-I can't believe this." She looked over at Jessica, who had wide eyes. At some point in time, her mouth had dropped open and stayed that way.  
  
The band starred at the two girls who they had willing brought into their van to help them. Finally Mike spoke up, "So what do you guys like to do?"  
  
"Listen to your music." the girls said in unison. They looked at each other and laughed a bit nervously.  
  
Chester chuckled, "Besides that."  
  
"Umm…well, I'm into sports, hummm….singing and rapping, and uh-h-h writing." Hannah said nervously, "Song writing." she corrected.  
  
"Haha! You're choking." Jessica teased, "I like to draw and rap." she said simply.  
  
Mike smiled. Shortly after that, Hannah snapped out of her shock and screamed.  
  
"Whoah." Mike said slowly simply.  
  
"Hannah! What was that for?" Jessica asked amazed, glaring at Hannah with wide eyes.  
  
"It's Linkin Park!" Hannah gasped, holding out her arms at the band, as if this were her first time seeing them in front of her.  
  
Jessica scoffed, "Duh!" She looked at the band and said more quiet than a whisper, with a flabbergasted expression on her face, "Don't ask."  
  
"Why is she like that?" Joe asked, even if he did hear what Jessica said.  
  
Jessica scoffed again, "Why do you think? You guys are Linkin Park! You're famous!"  
  
"We're famous?" Mike asked excitedly.  
  
Chester laughed, "Are you sure, Jessica?"  
  
Phoenix entered the conversation, playing along, "Sub famous!"  
  
"That's craptacular!" Mike said.  
  
Everybody laughed.  
  
Again, Hannah squeeled in excitement, and smiled at everyone.  
  
"Man, I'm SICK of people screaming. Da ONLY one who can scream….is ME!" Chester said with a smile.  
  
Brad piped up and said, "Yeah! And we're SICK of that."  
  
Hannah and Jessica laughed.  
  
"Okay, where are we going?" Hannah asked, finally being able to keep a straight face.  
  
"To the studio." Rob said. It was the first time he spoke.  
  
"You have a studio here in B.C.??" Jessica asked.  
  
"Now I get to say duh." Mike said, and reached over to an ice box and pulled out some pop cans.  
  
"Anyone?" he asked.  
  
Jessica was the first to grab for one, her eyes beaming as she finally got to look Mike straight in the eyes. She smiled.  
  
"You don't want one, Hannah?" Mike asked.  
  
She shook her head, "No thank you."  
  
"She doesn't drink soda." Jessica explained.  
  
"Why?" Phoenix asked, amazed.  
  
Joe chuckled, "Yeah, cause Phoenix drinks soda like he breathes."  
  
"Ooh! Sometimes I…need to remember just to breathe." Jessica sung. "Lyrics from Don't Stay!"  
  
Chester shook his head.  
  
"I've just never drank pop." Hannah shrugged.  
  
"Huh." Rob said.  
  
Hannah nodded smiling and then the awkward silence came over all of them again. Until finally the van slowly pulled into the driveway of their studio in B.C. Jessica and Hannah exchanged eager and excited looks. Little did they know that this was their first step on the road to stardom. 


End file.
